


My Greatest Pride

by StarryNox



Series: FE Femslash Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Frederick!Severa, future past timeline, mentioned Cordelia / Frederick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gawds, didn’t you hear what I said when we were facing Grima?” Lucina can’t see the gesture, but Severa’s eye-roll rings loud and clear through her tone of voice. “About how Mother’s greatest pride as a knight was defending the exalted family? And how Daddy’s was, too? I may not be like either of them, but that’s one thing we have in common.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Greatest Pride

It’s strange, how _cold_ Ylisstol Castle seems in the wake of their final battle against the Fell Dragon. This should be a time for celebration—weary, bittersweet celebration, perhaps, but Lucina knows there will be widespread relief once word of their actions here have spread. She decides it’s the knowledge that mere hours ago, their parents stood upon the ramparts once more, that causes the ache in her heart, the ache that’s driven her from her chambers in the heart of the castle, where no assassin might find her, and to the ruined courtyard outside. 

 

Once, she practiced swordplay here, under her father’s proud eye and her mother’s soft smile. She chased Morgan here, their laughter bringing much-needed joy to the castle even as their parents locked themselves away to discuss the threat the Grimleal began to present. She walked through the gardens here, her hands in her parents’, under clear blue skies that she hasn’t seen in years. 

 

She watched here, too, as Frederick knelt in front of her Aunt Lissa, offering Falchion wrapped in her father’s cloak in a silent report of their mission to stop Validar from reviving the source of all their troubles. 

 

She wonders if blue skies will come again, now that it’s over. _Over_. A deceptive word, for she knows that Risen likely still crawl through the countryside, their power weakened by the death of their creator. But their world is not doomed, their greatest enemy finished once and for all, and while there’s much work to be done, Lucina allows herself this moment of peace.

 

The sound of footsteps has her tensing reflexively, eyes shooting open to find Severa striding towards her. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she inquires, inviting the brunette to join her. Severa lets out an indelicate snort.

 

“As if _anyone_ could sleep after all this. Even if I am exhausted.” And aren’t they all? Lucina doubts any of them have slept well since they took up arms against the Fell Dragon’s forces, and she doubts the knowledge that Grima lies dead will bring any immediate change. 

 

“This may be the only opportunity you have to rest. There’s much to be done.” Lucina, at least, has a nation to rebuild. And a brother to find, if he still lives. “What will you do?” For years, they’ve been tied together in the fight against Grima, and Lucina can’t help but wonder if the others will begin to forge their own paths. 

 

“Gawds, didn’t you hear what I said when we were facing Grima?” Lucina can’t see the gesture, but Severa’s eye-roll rings loud and clear through her tone of voice. “About how Mother’s greatest pride as a knight was defending the exalted family? And how Daddy’s was, too? I may not be like either of them, but that’s _one_ thing we have in common.” The words bring a warmth to Lucina’s chest. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy. Then I’d _really_ be a letdown of a daughter.” Such bitter words have Lucina’s hand grasping Severa’s before she can think better of the action. 

 

“You and I both know your parents are proud of you, and that they would be even if you decided to never again pick up a sword.” Though Lucina can’t imagine herself setting aside Falchion, she knows she hopes to never wield it in battle ever again. 

 

“What if I picked up a lance instead?” Lucina gapes. “I always said I’d never become a pegasus knight like Mother, but you _do_ need a guard, and Cynthia’s already been pestering me to join. _If_ you let her bring the pegasus knights back.” A small smile works its way onto Lucina’s features. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll make a fine pegasus knight, Severa.” There’s only the slightest hesitation before she adds, “And…I’m glad that you’ll be staying here.” She hazards a glance towards her companion, who almost immediately turns away, her twin-tails swishing. 

 

“There’s no need to be so _mushy_ about it.” Even so, Severa doesn’t pull her hand from Lucina’s. 

 

“Indulge me?” The faintest of smiles tugs at Lucina’s lips. “There’s a lot to be done—we need to bring security back to the people of Ylisse. And yet…I can’t help but feel that _my_ greatest pride shall be having you as a knight.” She prays that the hidden truth behind her words isn’t lost on her friend. 

 

Severa snorts, but her grasp on Lucina’s hand tightens ever so slightly, and Lucina knows it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of FE Femslash Week is here! The prompt was endings. Comments of any kind would be much appreciated!


End file.
